Journal Intime de Ronald Weasley
by Z. Demon
Summary: [CHAP5:ON!] Ron Weasley. 17 ans. N'aurait jamais cru qu'un journal intime exclusivement féminin aurait pu changer sa vie. Du moins, sa façon de voir les choses.
1. Un Journal Exclusivement Féminin

**Journal Intime de Ronald Weasley**

**Auteur : **Zeuh Demon

**Genre : **Romance / Humour

**Résumé : **Ron Weasley, lors de ses 17 ans, reçoit un journal intime de la part de sa chère soeur Ginny, qui a juste l'intention de le lire à Hermione plus tard. Cependant, Ron apprécie énormément ce cadeau, au point d'y écrire chaque action de son incroyable Odyssée ...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et evidemment, je ne gagne pas un sou en écrivant cette histoire, snif. L'histoire est quand même issue de ma modeste matière grise, et peut-être quelques personnages.

**Note de l'auteur : **Eh bien, c'est ma toute première Fanfic'. L'idée m'est venue sur un coup de tête et je tiens quand même à remercier DarkyAnge pour m'avoir présenté ce site fabuleux. Bonne lecture et, des reviews ne seraient pas de trop. Merciii !

* * *

**Chapitre I : ****Un journal exclusivement féminin**

**1er Mars **

9 heures 35 du matin, on me réveille pour me souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. Ouais super, ils auraient au moins pu me laisser dormir un peu plus, ÇA, c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire. Pas comme ce journal débile et sans interêt que m'a offert ma seule soeur Ginny. Je suis sûr qu'elle me l'a offert dans le but de le lire plus tard à l'élue de mon coeur, j'ai nommé Hermione. Et de toute façon, je ne dirais rien d'important pour que Ginny le lise à celle-ci.

Attendez, j'ai dit l'élue de mon coeur !

Ne mélangez pas les sorciers et les moldus, je ne suis pas amoureux de ce rat de bibliothèque. Clair ? Je ne l'aime pas. Surtout pas quand elle lève le doigt en cours de potions. Et je sais qu'elle ressent encore quelque chose pour cet ogre bulgare. Vous voyez de qui je parle, celui qui l'a invitée avant moi au bal, en quatrième année. Celui à qui elle ne cessait pas d'envoyer des lettres. Celui qu'elle embrassait amoureusement hein.

VIKTOR KRUM.

Hé mais attendez, ce sont des chocolats ? Avec du whisky Pur-feu dedans ? Wahou je suis gâté. Je suis sûr que c'est Hermione, elle veut m'avouer son amour en m'offrant des chocolats. Oh comme c'est touchant. Qu'est-ce que j'attends pour les manger ?

**Le 2 Mars, à l'infirmerie**

Qui l'aurait cru ? Les chocolats ne venaient pas d'Hermione. Ce n'était qu'une boîte qu'Harry avait laissé traîner. Quel petit veinard, à moi on m'offre jamais de chocolats au whisky Pur-feu. Ceci dit, ces merveilleuses petites douceurs n'étaient que du poison. Du terrible poison. Bon ok, c'était du philtre d'amour. Mais j'ai sauvé la vie de Harry ! Du moins, sa réputation. Imaginez-le en train d'hurler à la Terre entière son amour infini pour Romilda Vane. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de vomir. N'empêche que c'est ma réputation à moi qui est tombée à l'eau. Parce que, croyez-moi ou non, j'en ai mangé. Oui, toute la boîte. Je n'ai pas épargné un seul petit bout de chocolat.

Pauvre Romilda, elle a peut-être cru qu'avec un simple philtre d'amour, elle allait faire tomber « L'Élu » ? Franchement, quelle naïveté. Cependant, elle a réussi à me conquérir moi. Qui suis, sans me vanter, le meilleur ami de « L'Élu ».

Selon Harry, j'ai failli le frapper parce qu'il ne me croyait pas lorsque je disais que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Enfin, je _l'ai frappé_. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait mal à mon meilleur ami. D'accord, je ne lui ai pas _vraiment _fait mal. Etant donné que j'ai une force un peu moins développée que celle d'une mouche. Mais, j'ai quand même réussi à lui faire sentir quelques douleurs désagréables ...

Donc, Harry est allé voir le professeur Slughorn afin de fabriquer un antidote. Quand tout était bien qui finissait bien, le professeur sortit une bouteille d'hydromel vieilli en fût pour fêter mon anniversaire. Mais dès que je l'ai bu, je me suis senti bizarre, tout ... _flagada_.

Ô malheur, la bouteille serait-elle empoisonnée ? Horace Slughorn serait un psychopathe dont le but serait de m'empêcher d'accomplir la prophétie ? Mystère et boules de gomme. Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode.

Bref, je me retrouve donc ici, à l'infirmerie. Je m'ennuie tellement que je pourrais écrire encore des pavés sur mon aventure palpitante, moi qui déteste écrire. Enfin, qui _détestais._

Depuis que Ginny m'a offert ce journal (qui est exclusivement féminin), je dois avouer que j'apprécie y écrire tout ce qui passe par ma tête, des choses les plus débiles aux ... un peu moins débiles. Je crois même que je préfère écrire sur ce journal (qui est exclusivement féminin ) que d'aller en cours de Potions. Que d'aller en cours, tout court.

Mais je ne préfère tout de même pas rester ici les bras croisés, alors que McLaggen veut me prendre mon poste de gardien de Quidditch. Oh non, je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je me dois d'élaborer un plan machiavélique, pour empêcher Docteur McLaggen d'exploser la Terre et en faire un élevage de brebis. Ron arrête, tu fais peur.

Poursuivons. Madame Pomfresh ne veut pas me laisser sortir, sale garce. Heu non, je veux dire, elle s'occupe très bien de moi et ne veut que mon bien. Mais n'empêche qu'elle pourrait me laisser sortir, sale garce. Après tout, je suis L'Élu.

_Petite liste de choses à accomplir avant de mourir :_

_1. Arrêter de me prendre pour L'Élu. HARRY est L'Élu, pas moi. Compris ?_

_2. Avouer mes sentiments à Hermione (c'est-à-dire je la déteste)._

_3. Rompre avec celle qui me sert de petite amie._

_4. Dire ses quatre vérités à Vous-Savez-Qui._

_5. Jeter Severus Rogue du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, je ferais un malheureux, mais beaucoup d'heureux ..._

_6. Ne plus jamais manger de boîtes de chocolats au Whisky Pur-feu suspectes._

_7. Au moins, m'en méfier._

_8. Dire à Ginny qu'un journal intime, c'est exclusivement féminin et que je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'écrirais dessus._

_9. Assassiner Viktor Krum et faire porter le chapeau à McLaggen._

_10. Exécuter mon plan machiavélique contre McLaggen._

_Les Quatre Vérités de Vous-Savez-Qui _

_Par Ron Weasley _

_1. Généralement, les êtres humains correctement constitués ont un nez. Même les animaux ont un nez ! Alors toi, face de serpent, tu es une erreur de la nature. Ne t'es-tu jamais senti à part ? Eh bien maintenant, tu sais pourquoi. (Clin d'oeil affirmatif)._

_2. Les femmes (parce que moi, je m'y connais, en femmes) ne voudront jamais d'une limace gluante comme toi, vois-tu ? Tu te retrouves donc condamné à vivre seul jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Qui, soit-dit en passant, est très proche. Eh oui, pas de chance !_

_3. Tu te trouves vraiment cool de tuer les gens ? Non mais regarde-toi, t'es ringard, t'es out. Totalement dépassé. Tu ne ressembles à rien, avec tes yeux rouges. Pff. T'aurais pu choisir le rose, c'est plus tendance._

_4. Tes potes, les Mangemorts. Ils craignent. Tu devrais être plus séléctif._

_Voila tes quatre vérités. Tu devrais essayer de reconsidérer tout ça si tu veux vraiment tuer Harry Potter. Mais de toute façon ça n'arrivera pas, puisque je suis là, pour le protéger._

**Le 3 Mars**

Ginny : Totalement ... pathétique. Je ne pensais pas que t'allais autant écrire sur ce journal intime. T'es vraiment qu'un crétin, mais je te remercie quand même pour ce merveilleux quart d'heure où j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Non pas parce que tu m'as émue, mais bien évidemment parce que j'ai failli pleurer de rire. Le problème c'est que je me suis roulée par terre et maintenant ma jupe est sale. Bravo, même sans rien faire t'arrives à me causer des malheurs.

Ron : GINNY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Comment t'as réussi à trouver mon journal ? Et qui t'as permis d'écrire dessus ? Et de toute façon, je n'écris pas des choses aussi confidentielles que ça, puisque c'est un journal. Et donc, exclusivement féminin. Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas une fille. En tout cas, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es salie. Tu n'avais qu'à pas lire mon journal.

Ginny : Ronnichou, sous ton oreiller n'est vraiment pas une très bonne cachette. Et ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je ne dirais rien à Hermigale. En passant, j'adooore les Quatre Vérités de Voldemort. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le rose.

Ron : Hermione est une araignée ? Un animagus ! Et n'écris pas SON nom sur mon journal (exclusivement féminin).

Ginny : Oui, je crois qu'il était temps que tu le saches. Ma meilleure amie n'est en fait qu'une araignée poilue. Et le nom de qui ? VOLDEMORT ?

Ron : N'écris pas son nom ! Je vais mourir ... Ma douce et tendre n'est en fait qu'une de mes plus profondes phobies. Ô destin cruel ...

Ginny : Toutes mes condoléances, Ron. Voldemor-euh, Voldemor-euh, Voldemor-euh, Voldemor-euh. Voldemor-euh, Voldemor-euh ! Hé mais attends, tu as dit: "Ma douce et tendre" ! Ça veut dire que tu l'aimes ? Hum, j'en étais sûre.

Ron : Plus maintenant, car c'est un arachnide. Quelle honte ! Jamais je ne pourrais aimer un arachnide, notre amour est impossible. Et arrête avec SON nom s'il te plaît. Il ne faut pas jouer avec ça.

Ginny : Oh arrête. Tu sais très bien que je te faisais marcher. Et je n'ai pas le temps de lire tes âneries, j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch et après un rendez-vous avec Dean. Tu vois, MOI, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé.

Ron : HÉ ! Ginny ! Tu ne vas pas aller à ce rendez-vous avec Thomas. Je te l'interdis. Ginny ? GINNY ! REVIENNNNSSSS!


	2. Une situation très embarrassante

**Journal Intime de Ronald Weasley**

**Auteur :** Zeuh Demon

**Genre :** Romance / Humour

**Résumé :** Ron Weasley, lors de ses 17 ans, reçoit un journal intime de la part de sa chère soeur Ginny, qui a juste l'intention de le lire à Hermione plus tard. Cependant, Ron apprécie énormément ce cadeau, au point d'y écrire chaque action de son incroyable Odyssée ...

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Ron croit qu'Hermione est une mygale. Ginny trouve facilement le journal de celui-ci et a l'intention de le lire à la dénommée "mygale"...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et evidemment, je ne gagne pas un sou en écrivant cette histoire, snif. L'histoire est quand même issue de ma modeste matière grise, et peut-être quelques personnages.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà c'est le second chapitre. J'espere qu'il sera à la hauteur du premier (si ce n'est mieux) et que vous l'apprécierez. Mon ordi s'éteint quand ça lui chante lorsque je suis en train d'écrire, donc, c'est assez compliqué lorsque je n'ai pas le temps de sauvegarder ... Bref, excusez-moi si je vous ai fait trop attendre. J'ai vraiment été très touchée par vos reviews c'est vraiment super gentil. Merci merci merciii ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et, encore des reviews s'il vous plaiiit !

**Chapitre II : Une situation très embarrassante**

**Le 4 Mars**

Ron : Ginégonde Auguste Eugène Weasley ! Je t'interdis d'aller à un rendez-vous avec Dean Thomas ! Avec n'importe quel garçon d'ailleurs. Tu ne pourrais pas jouer aux échecs comme les autres filles de ton âge ? C'est inadmissible.

Comme c'est ennuyant de parler tout seul ... Je m'ennuie tellement que je pourrais m'amuser à compter le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvé dans une situtation embarrassante. Pourquoi pas ... ?

_Situations embarrassantes dans la vie d'un jeune roux qui, lâssé de parler tout seul, rédige des listes _

_Par Ron Weasley_

_1. Lors de notre première année, lorsqu'on a découvert la pierre philosophale (souvenirs, souvenirs ...). Eh bien, j'ai eu l'impression de n'avoir servi à rien. Je pense qu'Harry aurait très bien pu s'en sortir tout seul. D'ailleurs, Harry Potter n'a besoin de personne, à part d'une baguette ... de pain. Je plaisante, magique évidemment._

_2. En seconde année, j'ai failli vomir mes tripes de peur de cette maudite araignée. Avouez qu'elle était immense, et pleine de poils ..._

_3. En troisième année, j'ai plus ou moins pâli lorsque j'ai vu un Détraqueur pour la première fois. _

_4. En quatrième année (haha c'est marrant, les chiffres et les années se correspondent); j'ai dû porter un costume affreux qui puait ... comme ... ma tante ! Pour le bal en plus ! Je parie que c'est à cause de ça qu'Hermione n'a pas accepté de venir au bal avec moi. _

_C'est peut-être parce que je ne lui ai pas demandé, après tout. Je crois que si Harry n'avait pas été là, je serais encore en train de me morfondre. Attendez, j'ai écrit morfondre ? (relit sa phrase) Non, ce n'est pas ce je voulais dire. En train de ... boire des verres. Parce que moi, je suis un dur. Je bois des verres quand ça va mal._

_Bref, j'ai eu plein de petits moments de ma vie de ce genre, et la liste serait bien trop longue si je devais tout vous dire. _

_Ce genre de moments de ma vie où ie préfère être une banane. Vous savez, les bananes. Ce sont les meilleurs fruits. Parce que non seulement c'est délicieux, mais en plus, elles ne sont pas obligées d'aller en cours ! Donc, en fait, leur vie se résume à se faire déshabiller et manger. Pauvres petites bananes ... Mais elles se sont bien vengées. Car après avoir mangé des bananes, vous pouvez être sûr à 100 que vous puez de la bouche. _

J'ai bien envie d'écrire une seconde liste. Je sais que vous les aimez. Tout le monde aime mes listes, même les fourmis (et les bananes, en passant).

" Pourquoi je déteste Severus Rogue " ... C'est tunning ça ! C'est parti, Parvati !

_Pourquoi je déteste Fleur d'Anus Rogue_

_Par Ron Weasley (non ... sans blague ?)_

_1. Il est lugubre, sobre. On dirait un rat fumé. Oui c'est ça, un rat fumé._

_2. Il déteste Harry Potter presque autant que le-sans-nez (si vous voyez de qui je veux parler ...)_

_3. Il pue. Je passe les commentaires ... Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Oui ? Non ? Allez je raconte. Tous les élèves prennent soin de ne pas trop s'approcher de lui en cours car, il sent atrocement fort des aisselles. S'il ne fait pas attention, des champignons vont pousser dans la Forêt Amazonienne qui lui sert de poils._

_4. Il est méchant. Aussi méchant que le réalisateur de la série " Passion aux Caraïbes " qui a fait crever tous les personnages principaux à la fin._

_5. Il est moche, et bête. Personne ne l'aime. Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, je devrais l'aimer._

**Le 8 Mars**

Argh ! Depuis des lustres (deux jours) que je n'ai pas trouvé un moment de tranquilité pour écrire tranquillement dans un coin tranquile mes pensées les plus tranquiles. Ce n'est pas que je me sois attaché à ce journal, ni rien. Mais c'est un très bon moyen de s'occuper. Parce que, ce journal, il est exclusivement féminin (je dois le préciser).

Je dois à tout prix me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de Lavande Brown. Non ... je ne vais pas la tuer ... Et de toute façon, elle me bat largement en Judo et au Fou-fou. Euh ... Kung-Cou ... Un truc de ce genre-là.

Je ne peux plus supporter. Elle est vraiment ... arf, je ne sais pas. Collante ? Non plus que ça. Gluante ? Visqueuse ?

Bref, je crois bien que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour elle. Et que je n'en ai jamais eu d'ailleurs. Cette fille est tellement horrible, elle n'arrête pas de m'embrasser (quelle horreur, vous allez me dire). Mais ça me gêne. Elle a cru qu'elle était ma petite amie ou quoi ? Non mais ho, je rêve ...

Bon d'accord, elle _est_ ma petite amie, mais, je ne veux pas qu'Hermione perde espoir en nous voyant nous tripoter.

Imaginez si elle cesse de m'aimer ? O Merlin, épargnez-moi un châtiment si cruel.

Mais de toute façon, je sais que cela est impossible. Elle est folle de moi. Et même si celle-ci nie tout sentiment envers moi, je sais qu'au fond elle alimente une passion fougueuse envers ma petite personne.

En fait, je ne lui ai jamais demandé quels étaient ses sentiments pour moi. Je vais me prendre un sacré râteau, mais, j'en ai l'habitude.

... HEIN ? Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude des râteaux ! On ne m'en a jamais foutu un ! Enfin, sauf avec Fleur Delacour, mais elle ... elle pue des pieds.

Oups, Lavande arrive. Je vais peut-être faire semblant de dormir, comme d'hab'.

Ginny : Hey, fréro ! Alors comment ça va pas ? Je profite de ton journal pendant que tu fais semblant de dormir pour éviter ta copine. J'avoue que tu me fais assez rire, avec tes " C'est parti, Parvati ! " Je te laisse Ronnichou, pas trop le temps de papoter. Ou Lavande va exploser la porte.

**Après que Lavande soit partie ...**

Ron : Ginny je t'en supplie aide-moi ! Il faut que je me débarasse d'elle ... Nom d'un cochon volant ! Elle est de retour !

Ginny : Ecoute Ron, Lavande est peut-être bête, mais pas à ce point-là. Elle finira bien par remarquer que tu ne veux plus la voir. Tu as encore réussi à lui échapper mais, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. En tant que soeur, je me dois de te donner un conseil. Tu devrais être honnête avec elle, et lui dire que tu ne l'aimes plus. Tu devrais aussi lui dire de rester amis (même si ça ne marche jamais, puisqu'en général on finit par se remettre ensemble, ou, ne plus se parler du tout).

Là, je dois vraiment y aller. Bonne nuit Ron. Et n'essaie pas de trouver un autre moyen de dire la vérité. Je crains le pire avec tes idées farfelues.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre, j'avoue que j'y ai mis du coeur. L'histoire commence à se dérouler ... Enfin, plus ou moins. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera croustillant ! D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder, je déborde d'imagination ces derniers-temps. Je voudrais aussi vous dire que, à partir de ce moment-là, je changerais un peu l'histoire de J.K Rowling ... Eh oui, si vous voulez un Ron/Hermi potable, il faut que je change quelques babioles. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews (vous le savez non ?) et je vous remercie encore de lire ma toute première fanfic'. Vous pouvez pas savoir l'effet que ça me fait lorsque que les lis ... Bisous, à bientôt

**Réponses aux reviews **

**DarkyAnge : **T'peux pas savoir comme j'suis contente aussiii ! J'avoue que, sans toi, l'ispiration me vient un peu moins. Je ne te traite pas, évidemment, de "rat fumé." J'dois dire que j'étais morte de rire devant mon PC quand j'ai trouvé ce truc. Bref, bisous ma Titi j't'adore fort fort. Aguada ...

**Whith Potter : **Mdr, oui moi aussi j'étais cassée de rire avec Darky' quand on l'a lu. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est super simpa. Petite question, tu ne viens pas du Canada ?

**Mione des Maraudeurs : **C'est trop fort quand j'vois que vous avez ri en lisant ma fic'. Je croyais plutôt que vous alliez dire un truc genre : Ouais bof c'est pas mal mais Ron il a des vannes de nul. Contente de m'être trompée XD Ben le prochain chapitre est déjà terminé sur papier ... Mais j'vais encore faire quelques modifications. Sinon, merci pour ta review !

**Lisou 14 : **Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu as bien aimé ! Je suis méga, ultra, giga, papa, gaga, tout ce que tu voudras, heureuse de voir vos reviews. Ca fait chaud au coeur, sincèrement. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait plus tarder, comme je l'ai dit à Mione. Je pense qu'il devrait être en ligne avant la fin du mois. J'essaie quand même de ne pas trop vous faire attendre, mais j'pars en vacances ... J'espère pouvoir le rédiger avant la fin du mois. Gracias, thanks, obrigada, etc, pour ta review.

**virg05 : **Wow merci ... Je sais, Ron est très bête ... Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. N'empêche qu'il a fait un sacré pas en avant ! Il détestait écrire et se met maintenant à écrire des pavés (débiles, certes, mais très longs pour quelqu'un comme lui) ! Merciii pour ta review, bisous.

**Ahmose : **Bien sûr qu'il y aura une suite ! Elle devrait être là très bientôt d'ailleurs. Merci pour ta review, j'adore.

**Note n° 2 : **Le prochain chapitre sera très croustillant. Et comme vous le savez déjà, je vais modifier un peu l'histoire. J'ai prévu, à peu près, 5 chapitres pour le journal intime de Ron. J'espère après passer à autre chose. Ceci dit, si avec quelques reviews vous pourriez me donner de l'inspiration, ce serait formidable. Je veux dire par là, que, si je n'ai pas assez de reviews je n'aurais plus trop envie d'écrire ... Et que je serais particulièrement touchée si vous pouviez me mettre un peu plus de reviews. Même si c'est pour dire que mon histoire est nulle. J'ai besoin d'un regard des autres pour essayer de m'améliorer. Donc, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez. **:p **Je pars en vacances dans moins d'une semaine et n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de rédiger le troisième chapitre. Mais je vous promets d'essayer de le faire. Le prochain chapitre commencera le jour où Ron sortira de l'infirmerie, j'ai sauté quelques jours.

**Prochain Chapitre : **Ron sort enfin de l'infirmerie et croise Lavande dans les couloirs. Il décide de tout lui avouer. Hermione semble abasourdie par quelque chose que Ron ignore encore ...

Harry sort avec Ginny. Vous saurez tout, des impressions de Ron face à cette relation, jusqu'à celle de Albus Dumbledore. Des moments les plus délirants de Harry et Ron jusqu'aux plus tristes entre Lavande et Hermione ... A la prochaine !


	3. L'Amour, c'est la vie

**Journal Intime de Ronald Weasley**

**Auteur :** Zeuh Demon

**Genre :** Romance / Humour

**Résumé :** Ron Weasley, lors de ses 17 ans, reçoit un journal intime de la part de sa chère soeur Ginny, qui a juste l'intention de le lire à Hermione plus tard. Cependant, Ron apprécie énormément ce cadeau, au point d'y écrire chaque action de son incroyable Odyssée ...

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Ron sort enfin de l'infirmerie et croise Lavande dans les couloirs. Il décide de tout lui avouer. Hermione semble abasourdie par quelque chose que Ron ignore encore ...

Harry sort avec Ginny. Vous saurez tout, des impressions de Ron face à cette relation. Des moments les plus délirants de Harry et Ron jusqu'aux plus tristes entre Lavande et Hermione ...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et evidemment, je ne gagne pas un sou en écrivant cette histoire, snif. L'histoire est quand même issue de ma modeste matière grise, et peut-être quelques personnages.

**Note de l'auteur :** Troisème chapitre présent et croustillant comme je vous l'avais dit ! Merci beaucoup et encore pour vos reviews qui me sont si vitales. Maintenant j'en veux un peu plus, allez hop ! A vos claviers ! Je plaisante, faîtes comme vous voulez. Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre plus que les précédents et ainsi de suite. xD

**Chapitre III : L'amour, c'est la vie ...**

**Le 23 Mars**

Le fait de pouvoir marcher, de courir, de me sentir bien, m'avait manqué. A part les brefs allers/retours aux toilettes, je n'ai pas beaucoup fait d'efforts et je dois dire que je me sens assez fatigué et ... mou. Tout _flagada._

Je crois que j'aurais dû me réjouir de ça, car ce qui m'attendait allait être dix fois pire ...

Je marchais donc dans les couloirs en direction du dortoir. Il devait être un peu plus de 9 heures du soir. (J'ai dormi toute la journée). Lorsque je reconnus une silhouette bien familière. Merlin que j'aurais aimé apercevoir les cheveux en broussaille de mon arachnide préféré. Evidemment, ce fut impossible.

Je pus voir par contre, les cheveux de ma petite-amie ... Devrais-je m'enfuir ? La porte se trouvait déjà à quelques mètres de moi. Sauter par la fenêtre ? Je n'en serais logiquement pas capable. Chanter du rock'n'roll ? Absolument sans interêt. Qu'est-ce je vais faire ! Je pâlis.

- Ronny chériii ! Tu es enfin là ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu m'as manqué ! Je t'ai attendu toute la journée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? J'ai trouvé cette Hermione Granger bien trop proche de toi. Je sais, je suis jalouse. Je suis comme ça, mais c'est parce que je t'aime mon coeur, dit-elle avant de se pencher mon m'embrasser.

- Hum, Lavande, je ... beuglai-je en en la repoussant. Son visage devint écarlate, jamais je n'avais repoussé un seul de ses baisers ... Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être en train de penser qu'on m'a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quelque chose de ce genre pendant mon "séjour à l'infirmerie".

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ? m'interrogea-t-elle en faisant mine d'être déçue.

- Euh ... On peut pas ... rester ensemble, essayai-je d'articuler avec difficulté. Je me retrouvais (encore) dans une situation embarrassante. Ne surtout pas faire pleurer Lavande ! Je ne DOIS pas lui faire de peine.

- P ... Pourquoi ? gémit-elle, les yeux humides. Bravo RONALD ! Tu as tout fichu en l'air ! Je suis l'homme le plus bête du monde. Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer ... Surtout qu'une femme qui pleure c'est ... _affreux. _Elles renifflent de partout et se mouchent sur votre pull tout neuf ... Elles pleurent dans vos bras et mouillent vos vêtements comme si elles voulaient les laver en "eau de larme". J'imagine déjà : Nouveau détachant 3 en 1, qui enlève même les tâches les plus tenaces !

Enfin, j'essayais à tout prix de trouver un moyen de lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas sans la vexer ... de préférence. Réfléchis Ron ... Réfléchis ...

- Je ne t'aime plus, dis-je sans penser.

On ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment réfléchi. Comment ma mère a-t-elle pû mettre au monde un enfant aussi débile ?

- Tu ... tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Non, je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Aïe ! Crève Ron ! Ma bouche n'est décidément pas connectée à mon cerveau ! C'est peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas ... Vous croyez que les mygales ont un cerveau ? Et les bananes ? Bon, revenons à nos balais. Dire que tu n'as jamais aimé la fille avec qui tu es sorti pendant assez longtemps, c'est vraiment nul. Digne de Ron Weasley. ... Qu'est-ce que je dis là ! Resaisis-toi, Ron ! Tu n'es pas un lâche ! Enfin ... pas tout le temps.

- Je ... je suis désolé, dis-je en haussant les épaules, avant de tourner les talons et me diriger vers le dortoir de Gryffondor.

Je pouvais entendre les sanglots de Lavande même à plusieurs mètres de distance ... Je crois que si je n'étais pas un homme, que je ne m'appellerais pas Ron Weasley, oui peut-être, mais alors là peut-être ... que je pleurerais avec elle. Je lui ai quand même fendu le coeur en deux parties égales ... Il est à moitié vide maintenant. Ou à moitié rempli, ça dépend de comment elle voit la vie. Je comprends que sortir avec un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard soit une fierté, et une séparation dure à vivre en ce moment ...

J'avançai jusqu'à mon lit, froid certes, mais qui m'avait aussi terriblement manqué. Je ne pris pas la peine de me changer, et m'allongeai. Je vis les cheveux de Harry, sur le lit d'en face. Il était réveillé, évidemment. Harry ne s'endort pas avant minuit, 4 heures du mat' parfois ... Je suis son meilleur ami, je peux vous le dire. Il reste devant la fenêtre à regarder la lune et à réfléchir à son avenir ... Ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie et le poids qu'il a sur les épaules de devoir tuer _le-sans-nez_. Il me sourit.

- Salut Ron, tu m'as manqué, dit-il en me souriant de plus belle. Il a vraiment un sourire éclatant ! Je parie qu'il tient ça d'un de ses parents. Parce que ses parents, à lui, ne sont pas louches comme les miens. Ils ne te demandent pas comment se sont passées tes vacances alors qu'ils savent très bien que je les ai passées en leur compagnie. Ils ne t'envoient pas de costumes débiles pour le bal de fin d'année. Ils ne t'envoient pas des lettres pour d'hurler dessus avec etc ...

- Vous aussi m'avez manqué, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Qu'est-ce que j'adorais Harry Potter. Il était beaucoup plus que mon meilleur ami. Il était comme ... un frère ? Nooon malheur j'en ai marre des frères et soeurs ! Par la barbe de Merlin dîtes à mes parents d'arrêter de faire des enfants !

Je me retournai et sentais déjà le sommeil venir ... Quand j'entendis encore la voix de Harry :

- Tu ne vas pas t'endormir non ? Si Harry, je vais m'endormir. Je ne m'appelle pas "monsieur je regarde la lune et couine quand j'ai peur". Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Harry mais, on peut bien rigoler, non ? Pour une fois que j'arrive à lui trouver des défauts. Si on peut appeller ça comme ça.

- Bien sûr que si, dis-je, plus ou moins agacé.

- Ben euh ... En fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose sur ... moi et ... et ... Ginny.

- QUOI ? hurlai-je en écarquillant les yeux. Non il n'avait pas osé ... Il avait ... tué ma soeur ! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais d'avoir fait du mal à un Weasley !

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. HARRY POTTER A TUE GINNY WEASLEY.

- Eh bien on ... on sort ensemble.

Je pâlis (pour la deuxième fois de la journée). A force, je vais ressembler à un de ces fantômes qui traînent à Poudlard. Comment est-ce qu'Harry peut me faire une chose pareille ? Il sortait avec ma soeur ! C'est mieux que de l'avoir tuée, je l'admets. Mais quand même ! Elle a un an de moins que lui elle est ... toute jeune, et ... elle adore jouer aux échecs alors que lui ... ben lui il préfère combattre Voldemort ! Et depuis combien de temps ils sortent ensemble ... hein ? Ca se trouve ils sont ensemble depuis des années. Ginny est tombée enceinte de lui et il a voulu me dire ça maintenant afin qu'ils n'aient pas à cacher le bébé. Oui c'est ça ! GINNY WEASLEY EST ENCEINTE DE HARRY POTTER. Elémentaire, mon cher Watson ! Et ça se trouve ils ont fait des choses ensemble ... Beuuuuh. Et pis ça se trouve, Harry est en fait un dealer de drogue, et il cherche un prétexte pour s'échapper de Poudlard et aller s'installer au Pakistan ! Ouiii c'est ça. Et Ginny veut l'accompagner (elle vendra des sushis). Donc, elle a inventé un mensonge pour aller vivre sa vie avec lui ! Et avec le bébé, évidemment.

... J'ai quand même l'impression que mon histoire ne tient pas debout. (Impressionnant, non ?) Bon, il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire sinon Harry va me prendre pour un fou. Ce que je suis déjà, mais, il ne le sait pas encore. Peut-être que si ?

- Ah .. euh ... super ... hum ... POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA HEIN ? T'as pensé au bébé ? T'as pensé au climat du Pakistan ? Tu crois que Ginny sait faire des sushis ? Je connais votre grand secret ! Harry, tu as menti à toute ma famille mais tu ne me mentiras pas à moi ! Et tu te rends compte de ce que représente la drogue ? Tu pourrais attraper un Camp de Serre ! Ou une maladie moldue de ce genre. Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente pour ...

- Chut Ron ! Tu délires complétement ! Je ne suis PAS un dealer de drogue, Ginny n'est pas enceinte de moi, elle ne vendra pas de sushis au Pakistan (même s'ils sont délicieux) et je n'ai menti à personne de ta famille !

Nous éclatâmes de rire. J'avoue que je m'étais fait un sang d'encre pour rien. Après tout, c'était possible ... Mais je connais Harry et, je sais qu'il déteste le Pakistan. Je ne lui en veux pas de sortir avec Ginny. Il a l'air de sincèrement l'aimer et ... elle aussi. Mais attendez, elle n'était pas avec DEAN THOMAS ?

Lorsque je lui ai posé la question, Harry m'a dit que c'était fini. Pff. Ma petite soeur arrive à terminer une relation sur un coup de tête et déjà passer à autre chose. Alors que moi, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir fait pleurer Lavande. Nous avons discuté (Harry et moi) pendant de longues heures sur Ginny, sur plein de choses ... Et je finis par lui avouer mes sentiments pour Hermione. Au début, il était plié de rire, mais en voyant mon visage crispé, il s'est arrêté et m'a dévisagé. J'étais sérieux, je ressens beaucoup de choses pour elle. Elle est si ... wouah ... fantastique ! Harry m'a promis de m'aider à conquérir la femme de ma vie et, de ne rien dire à personne. Même pas à Ginny. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'elle le savait depuis longtemps. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas le faire tomber de son petit nuage comme quoi ma soeur est innoncente et gentille ... Finalement, nous nous sommes couchés vers 3 heures et je dois avouer que Harry me gave à ce sujet. C'est vrai quoi, il ne trouve plus le sommeil (déjà qu'il ne le trouvait pas avant) à cause de Ginny. C'est dégueulasse ! Moi je dors, et très bien même, lorsque je pense à Hermione !

- Bonne nuit Harry, dis-je lorsque nous nous sommes enfin couchés.

- Tu ne vas pas dormir maintenant ?

- HEIN ? m'écriai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

- Je plaisantais Ron ... Bonne nuit.

**Le 24 Mars**

Ah ça y est ! J'ai la banane aujourd'hui ! ... Pff que dalle. J'ai encore sommeil. J'ai envie de dormir encore juste quelques années. Le therme serait plutôt "hiberner" non ? Mais, je ne suis pas un ours, héhé. Mais, il n'y a pas que les ours qui hibernent ? Si ? Vous croyez que les bananes font pareil ? ET LES COCCINELLES ?

Je suis sûr que les coccinelles dorment plus que les humains !

Mais attendez, j'ai beau avoir cassé avec Lavage Bronzant, je ne sors pas pour autant avec Hermione. Hum ... intéressant. Suspect, même. Comment m'y prendre ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout même. Mais alors là, vraiment pas.

_Comment dire "je t'aime" à la femme de votre vie_

_Par George Clooney (je varie un peu)_

_1. Sur le haut d'une montagne, en plein hiver. Paysage magnifique et local parfait pour des baisers glacés. _

_2. Dans un bâteau, un peu comme dans Titanic. Sauf que je ne meurs pas à la fin, de préférence. Et aussi, je ne danse pas une danse bizarre (qui ressemble drôlement à celle des canards). Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai regardé le film, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Ginny._

_3. Dans un restaurant chic, à la bonne étoile. Très romantique Ron ... Mais débile, et dépassé. Il n'y a que des vieux comme Rogue (j'aurais pû dire Dumbledore, mais celui-ci n'est plus célibataire. Effectivement, il a une relation cachée avec Britney Spears). _

_4. En cours de potions. Mais après avoir vomi. Juste de penser à Rogue ... dans un rendez-vous galant ... au restaurant ... avec une femme ... BEUH._

_5. Dans la Tour d'Astronomie. On regardera le corps de Fleur d'Anus Rogue voler dans le vide lorsque je l'aurais jeté ... (regarder quelques pages avant). _

_Pourquoi les façons nommées ci-dessus sont impossibles à accomplir _

_Par James Bond (007, permis de tuer) _

_1. Je ne vois pas de montagnes aux alentours. Et il ferait bien trop froid pour s'embrasser, on aurait les lèvre toutes gercées et on tremblerait de partout._

_2. Je ne suis pas beau que Black, euh ... Jack. Et de toute façon, je n'aime pas l'eau glacée et encore moins la danse des canards._

_3. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'acheter des chaussettes. Alors imaginez un restaurant ..._

_4. Je serais bien trop appeuré et asphyxié par l'odeur de Fleur d'Anus Rogue._

_5. Hermione m'en voudrait terriblement d'avoir tué un être humain. Et encore plus de ne pas avoir rendu mon devoir de potions avant qu'il ne meure ..._

**Le 25 Mars**

Nom d'une poule à pois ! Lavande s'est battue avec Hermione ! Je vous explique la scène :

Hermione allait prendre le petit-déjeuner en notre compagnie (Harry et moi) comme d'habitude, lorsque Lavande s'assit à notre table.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je dois parler à Ron, dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Tu peux me parler là, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Hum ... ok. Je crois que tu as terminé notre relation à cause de cette sang-de-bourbe.

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça.

- Je fais ce que je veux, ferme-là, me cracha-t-elle en fixant Hermione.

- Non tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux. Et si tu veux vraiment savoir, je n'ai pas cassé avec toi à cause d'Hermione. Mais parce que je ne t'aime pas. Je te l'ai dit non ?

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, tu disais des choses tellement horribles sur elle que ...

- JE N'AI JAMAIS RIEN DIT !

- Oh Ron ... Je t'en prie, toi et moi on riait pendant des heures à se moquer de sa coiffure et de ses airs d'intello.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? C'est totalement faux ! Je n'oserais jamais faire du mal à Hermione ... Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. Je ne comprends pas le comportement de Lavande à ce sujet. Aaaah si ! Elle veut que je me dispute avec Hermione pour que je tombe dans ses bras après ? Elle se met le doigt dans l'oeil !

- Tu ... tu mens, dis-je en plissant les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non, tout le monde sait que tu détestes Hermione Granger. Et que depuis toutes ces années tu n'as fait que te foutre d'elle. Enfin bon ... Je ne veux pas être à l'origine d'une de vos nombreuses disputes ...

MAIS COMMENT EST-CE QU'ELLE PEUT FAIRE CA ? Je déteste Lavage Bronzant. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser faire. Il faut absolument que je réfléchisse ... Ah non, je sais très bien que ça ne marche pas. Bon alors je ...

- Ferme-là, Lavande.

Hein ? Qui c'est qui a dit ça ? Hermione ? Oh ... wouaw ... Je suis épaté. On dirait qu'elle s'est rebellé dis-donc ! Tout ça pour moi ... Merlin, deux femmes qui se battent pour moi, c'est tout à fait époustoufflant !

- Pardon ? Je ne pense pas avoir bien entendu ? Tu m'as dit de me taire ?

Elle éclata de rire, d'un rire perçant qui agaçait la majorité des élèves de Poudlard.

- Oui je t'ai dit de te taire, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. Avec un cerveau pareil, tu pourrais à peine écrire 5 lignes sans fautes d'orthographe.

- Tu me cherches, la sang-de-bourbe ?

Et c'est là qu'Hermione lui a sauté dessus. Elle lui a déchiré sa jupe, son chemisier ... L'a griffée et Lavande a fait de même. Il y avait une foule d'élèves qui étaient au tour des deux "catcheuses". Harry et moi nous regardâmes, trop sous le choc pour essayer de les séparer, lorsque McGonagall surgit et mit fin au spectacle. La majorité des élèves poussèrent un " Oh ..." et allèrent reprendre leurs activités. Hermione ainsi que Lavande, elles, ont passé un sale quart d'heure en compagnie des " To be 3" j'ai nommés : Dumby, Roguy & McGonaggy. Bon ok, normalement les "To be 3" sont trois garçons, mais où est l'importance ?

Finalement, vers la fin de l'après-midi j'allais retrouver Hermione dans la Salle Commune. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, sauf quelques uns qui jouaient tranquillement aux échecs. J'espérais pouvoir voir Ginny, mais elle devait être sûrement en compagnie de Harry. Hermione lisait un livre de potions pour classe supérieure. Je m'assis près d'elle, et la fixait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, me dit-elle séchement.

- Ben .. je suis venu te voir ...

- Tu peux repartir, rétorqua-t-elle encore plus agressivement.

En ignorant sa remarque précédente, je continuai :

- Je suis venu te dire que je suis vraiment surpris par ton comportement, je crois que tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça pour moi. Je tenais quand même à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait ...

Elle ferma brusquement son livre, sans marquer sa page. Je crois qu'elle s'en fichait.

- Tu es surpris par mon comportement ! Tu veux que je réagisse comment lorsque j'apprends que mon meilleur ami s'est foutu de moi pendant tout ce temps ? Pendant six longues années il se foutait de moi !

- Tu n'as pas cru c'que disait ...

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'espères pas qu'elle allait mentir ? Elle a toujours eû raison et ...

Soudain, j'ai cru voir dans ses yeux une larme qui coulait. Je clignai plusieurs fois pour voir si je ne rêvais pas. Oui, Hermione Granger pleurait à cause de Lavande Brown.

- Hermione ... C'est totalement faux. Elle dit ça parce qu'elle veut que tu sois jalouse, et que tu ne sois plus mon amie. Elle a toujours été jalouse de toi parce que je parlais énormément de toi ...

- Arrête de dire ça. Tu m'auras pas cette fois-ci.

Elle se laissa allonger sur la fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas que je voie ses larmes, qui coulaient maintenant à flots, sûrement à cause de sa fierté. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Ecoute ... J'ai cassé avec Lavande parce que je ne l'aimais pas ...

- J'm'en doute, oui, répondit-elle en repoussant ma main. Ron, depuis toutes ces années ... J'ai essayé d'y résister. Il y a eu Viktor et ... je croyais que je pouvais me contrôler. Ne pas exploser de rage lorsque je vous voyais tous les deux ...Et là je ... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... Je n'en pouvais plus ...

- Je ne te comprends pas ...

- Depuis toutes ces années j'étais follement éprise de toi, chuchota-t-elle en relevant la tête. Pas la peine de préciser qu'elle était effectivement affreuse, les larmes coulant sous ses yeux, les yeux rouges, les cheveux ébouriffés ... Mais je la trouvais particulièrement belle.

- Pardon ? Tu viens de dire que tu étais amoureuse de moi ? dis-je en cligant des yeux.

- Oui, et je le suis encore ...

Et c'est là, que je l'ai embrassée.

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors ? Vous le trouvez comment ? J'ai enfin réussi à le finir. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je dois dire que c'est mon chapitre préféré ... Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est trooop cool. J'suis si heureuse d'écrire des fic's ! Dites-moi si vous avez bien aimé J'pars en vacances, comme je vous l'ai dit. Donc, pas de chapitre 4 avant quelques temps. J'verrais si je peux l'écrire avant la fin du mois. Mais je pense sincèrement pas En ce qui concerne le résumé, j'ai essayé de mettre tout ce que j'avais prévu mais, il manque Dumbledore. Je le mettrais dans le chapitre 4, vraiment désolée. Gros bisous à tous, et merci encore pour vos reviews !

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Whith Potter : **Wahou ! J'adooore le Canada. J'aimerais trop y aller Au Québec surtout. Merci pour ta review, bisous.

**Mione des Maraudeurs : **Lol ! J'sais que ce chapitre est un peu moins drôle mais t'inquiete pas, le prochain, tu vas rouler par terre comme Ginny ! Nan quand même j'espere pas pour ton pantalon ... Merci beaucoup pr ta review, bises.

**Lisou 14 : **Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire un chapitre par semaine, mais ce serait bien oui. xD T'inquiete pas pour le pavé j'adore ça. **:p **Thx pr ton commentaire c'est gentiiil.

**Crookshank : **Pour les reviews anonymes, c'est fait. Merci pour le tuyau, je suis nouvelle donc je comprends pas tout. J'suis passée sur le site de ta page perso, celui d'aide pour FanFiction, qui est très bien et qui m'a beaucoup aidée. Je l'ai mis dans mes favoris ... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous.

**Résumé du prochain chapitre : **Franchement je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vais déjà mettre l'avis de Dumby sur la relation de Harry & Gin'. Après, Hermione et Ron sortiront ensemble ... Lavande va péter un câble ... Pis voilà, pour l'instant je sais pas. A la prochaine, bizz.


	4. Si le monde était un cookie

**Journal Intime de Ronald Weasley**

**Auteur :** Zeuh Demon

**Genre :** Romance / Humour

**Résumé **: Ron Weasley, lors de ses 17 ans, reçoit un journal intime de la part de sa chère soeur Ginny, qui a juste l'intention de le lire à Hermione plus tard. Cependant, Ron apprécie énormément ce cadeau, au point d'y écrire chaque action de son incroyable Odyssée ...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et evidemment, je ne gagne pas un sou en écrivant cette histoire, snif. L'histoire est quand même issue de ma modeste matière grise, et peut-être quelques personnages.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment navrée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai eu une centaine d'autres priorités telles que : la rentrée, les examens, les RPG et d'autres trucs plus rasoirs les uns que les autres. Bref. J'espère quand même que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée, et le chapitre 4 n'est en fait qu'une sorte de désolation intense niveau coeur engourdi. Je tenais à préciser que je prévois 4 chapitres pour le Journal Intime de Ronald Weasley, mais ceci dépendra évidemment de vos appréciations. Et que si vous acclamez un cinquième chapitre, il y en aura un. Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture (je me suis un peu ressourcée en humour), en espérant que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre

**Chapitre IV : Si le monde était un cookie**

**Le 29 Mars **

Si ces trois/quatre derniers jours, je ne les ai pas passés à écrire dans ce journal intime, c'est pour une bonne raison. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais à écrire alors qu'en ce moment, même, moi Ronald Brad Tom Keanu George Robert Weasley, ais autre chose à faire. Mais comment se fait-il ? me direz vous. Eh bien je vais vous expliquer, moi l'Elu. Ou plutôt l'Elu du coeur à Miss Granger.

Comme vous le savez, il y a de là quelques jours, Hermione m'a enfin fait part des sentiments qu'elle avait envers moi (qui étaient loin d'êtres des secrets vous pouvez me croire). Ainsi, officielement, je suis fiancé avec elle. Enfin, fiancé, façon de parler. C'est juste pour faire plus classe. Parce que, voyez-vous, je ne suis pas le genre de gars aux Relationship qui ressemblent plus à des Oneshot. Moi, _so british ? _Je vous en prie.

Vous savez quoi ? Quand j'ai embrassé l'arachnide, j'ai eu une bien meilleure sensation que lorsque j'ai vaguement posé mes lèvres sur la vulgaire bouche de Lavage Bronzant (Lavande Brown pour les moins doués que moi). Ainsi, cela va sans dire, je suis le meilleur des Weasley. Et tiens, pourquoi pas une petite liste ? Allez, c'est parti, Parvati !

_Les 10 Raisons pour lesquelles Ron est le meilleur des Weasley _

_1. Contrairement à Ginny, il ne court pas à la recherche du grand amour. C'est l'amour qui vient à sa recherche. _

_2. Contrairement à George, il ne cache pas de marijuana sous son lit._

_3. Contrairement à Fred, il ne se lance pas dans une carrière de moine boudhiste. _

_4. Contrairement à Arthur, il ne s'est pas marié avec une horrible petite rousse qui hurrrrrle comme un canari en détresse. _

_5. Contrairement à Molly, il ne s'est pas marié avec un horrible petit roux qui hurrrrrle comme un canari en détresse._

_6. Contrairement au reste de la famille, Ron est le seul muni d'un Sex Appeal hors normes. _

_7. Ron obéit au doigt et à l'oreille de tout ce que ses parents lui hurlent dessus._

_8. Ron est tellement beau, que toutes les filles de Poudlard veulent sortir avec lui. Ainsi, on le confond presque tout le temps avec l'Elu._

_9. Ron est l'intelligence et un Suprême Cheese incarné. C'est le bonheur et le fondant en même temps._

_10. PARCE QUE C'EST COMME CA. _

Et quand je pense que j'ai embrassé Lavande... Eurk, vomitif.

**Le 30 Mars**

Conversation, Harry/Ron. Harry (H) et Ron (R). Dans les dortoirs, à 22 heures 43.

H : J'ai passé une exellente journée.

R : Ah oui ?

H : Ouais.

R : ...

H : Tu me demandes pas ce que j'ai fait ?

R : Ben non.

H : ...

R : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui, Harrou ?

H : J'suis allé à mon premier rencard avec Ginny !

R : Doux Jésus.

H : Haha. Ron, arrête. Je l'aime.

R : Je n'en doute pas.

H : Et toi, avec Hermy ?

R : C'est Hermione, pour toi. Et je sors officiellement avec elle.

Et je ne peux pas continuer de raconter la conversation puisqu'Harry s'est lancé dans un fou rire tout à fait inexplicable.

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard.

H : POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA HEIN ? T'as pensé au bébé ? T'as pensé au climat du Pakistan ? Tu crois qu'Hermione sait faire des sushis ? Je connais votre grand secret ! Ron, tu as menti à toute le monde mais tu ne me mentiras pas à moi ! Et tu te rends compte de ce que représente la drogue ? Tu pourrais attraper un Camp de Serre ! Ou une maladie moldue de ce genre. Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente pour ...

R : Chut, Harry !

Et là, tous les deux on a ri. Parce qu'il avait repris mot à mot le soliloque que j'avais mené quand il m'a annoncé sa relation avec Ginny.

Mais je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose : ON EST TOUS LES DEUX PRIS ! ON EST PLUS LES LOOSERS CELIBATAIRES ! Yoho, yoho. Je ne suis plus un looser. Yoho, yoho. Harry n'est plus un looser. Yihi, yihi, nous ne sommes plus des loosis.

**Le 31 Mars**

Soirée au Chemin de Traverse.

Si le monde était un cookie, moi, je serais la pépite de chocolat. En plein cours de Potions (pendant que Fleur d'Anus me lance des regards assasins) une idée me vient à l'esprit : et pourquoi pas une après-midi avec Harry, Hermione et... Ginny. 'Faut dire que, à partir de maintenant, rares seront les fois où je pourrais discuter de homme en homme avec lui. Quoique...

_Après les cours _

Ron (moi) : Ca vous dirait une après-midi dans l'endroit le plus amusant de la Terre ?

Ginny : Ca m'étonnerait que t'aies été tiré au sort au jeu de la Radio Sorcier. Les places pour DisneyWorld sont tout simplement inaccessibles.

Harry : Je crois qu'il parlait du Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione : J'ai un devoir d'Etude des Moldus.

Ron (moi) : Tu les fera plus tard ! Hermy, s'il te plait ! (regard de cookie battu)

Hermione : Bon, ok. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister à un regard de tartiflette battue.

Ron (moi) : C'est un regard de cookie battu ! Les tartiflettes ça ressemble à ça. (imaginez moi en imitant une tartiflette)

Harry & Ginny : Ils sont adorables.

**Le 32 Mars ( Ben quoi ? )**

Nous sommes tous arrivés saints et saufs au Chemin de Traverse. Reste à savoir maintenant ce qu'on va y faire.

Harry : Ca vous dirait qu'on aille se prendre un verre ?

Brad (moi) : Harrou, on vient juste d'arriver. Tu peux pas attendre deux minutes avant d'aller te saôuler ?

Ginny et Hermione rigolent. Pas Harry. Lui, il sourit juste. Parce qu'il sait très bien que ce que je dis c'est tout à fait vrai. Bref.

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard_

Harry : Pourquoi t'emmènes ton journal intime avec toi ?

Ginny : Il y tient vraiment.

Hermione : Chochotte.

L'homme le plus sexy de la Terre (moi) : ARRETEZ ! C'EST QUELQUE CHOSE DE TRES IMPORTANT POUR MOI !

Et là, tout le monde a rigolé. Sauf moi. On dirait un jeu. Hahaha.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, on a traîné dans les ruelles sans vraiment savoir où aller. On rigolat comme des dindons à tous moments. On était heureux, parce qu'on était heureux.

**Le 33 Mars (Ok j'arrete) Le 1er Avril**

Ginny : Ron, je me permets d'écrire dans ton journal intime rien que parce que j'en ai envie. Bien, sache que cette après-midi était _fabuloso _mais que je refuse encore et encore de t'accepter pour mon frère. En passant : tu as une paire de chaussettes sales sous ton lit.

Ron : Je t'interdis d'écrire une nouvelle fois sur mon précieux. Et je ne te veux pas non plus pour soeur. Et l'idée de mettre une araignée en dessous de mon lit était sûrement la plus médiocre issue de ton cerveau machouillé. Je n'ai plus peur de ces bestioles.

Ginny : Ah oui ? Eh ben pourquoi tu t'es mis à sautiller comme une chochotte (je reprends les thermes d'Hermione) et hurlé tel un canari en détresse ? Mais si tu ne me crois pas, cher Ronnychou, il n'y a pas de problème. J'AI TOUT ENREGISTRÉ !

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors, heureux ? (Et là vous me répondez : Oh oui, très heureux !) Bon... J'avoue que j'ai écrit ce truc un peu à la va vite. Surtout que, je l'ai pas trouvé très très drôle ce chapitre. M'enfin, c'est vous qui voyez. Et je vous promet que le prochain sera meilleur. Si jamais il y en aura un. Bon, passons maintenant aux réponses aux reviews :

_x_

**Loufoca pour les intimes : **Oui oui, je suis bien une fille. Une magnifique jeune femme affublée de l'affreux prénom de Samantha. Voilà, la suite elle est là. Je sais que c'est vraiment très en retard mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais. Ainsi, j'espère que t'as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre et que toi aussi, tu laisseras une nouvelle review pour dire si tu veux un chapitre 5 ou pas. Merci pour tes commentaires, ça fait super plaisir. Bisous !

**Nini62223 : **Contente de savoir que tu rigoles de ma fic, c'est cool ! Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que tu liras (et apprécieras) ce nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que la dispute semble très très bizarre, mais ça représente pas la réalité hien. Bisous.

**Milie : **Oooooh une meuf du Québec ! Je suis fan de vous, de votre culture, de votre accent, de votre vocabulaire, et de votre Simple Plan... Merci, merci d'être Québecoise. Lol :-D Sinon, je te remercie de laisser des reviews sur ma fic. Kissous !

**virg05 : **Wow ! En voilà des mots qui font plaisir. Eh bien merci à toi, et la suite sera sûrement... euh... je sais pas ! Plus tard XD Zoubis (bisous en verlan) !


	5. Bienvenue chez les fous

**Journal Intime de Ronald Weasley**

**Auteur : **Z. Demon (j'ai réduit le Zeuh)

**Genre : **Humour/Romance

**Résumé : **Ron Weasley. 17 ans. N'aurait jamais cru qu'un journal intime exclusivement féminin aurait pu changer sa vie.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et evidemment, je ne gagne pas un sou en écrivant cette histoire, snif. L'histoire est quand même issue de ma modeste matière grise, et peut-être quelques personnages.

**Note de l'auteur : **Waw... Presque six mois que j'ai pas mis à jour cette fic... Qui dit mieux ? **xD** Pas la peine de dire "oh mes chouchous, j'y ai pensé mais avec l'accouchement de mon poney j'étais vraiment trop surchargée", parce que ce serait pas vrai. Alors autant le dire tout de go, j'avais pas du tout d'inspi' pour continuer le journal de Ron, et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas remarqué, j'avais mis "hiatus" dans le résumé. M'enfin, il est enlevé maintenant et tout est bien qui commence bien. Pour tout vous dire j'ai la vague intention de continuer encore quelques chapitres de cette fanfic, c'est un défouloir humouristique (j'mets tous les trucs trippants que j'oserais jamais mettre sur d'autres fics), même si à la base je ne prévoyais que cinq chapitres. Celui-ci était donc supposé être le dernier. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas, calmez-vous la foule **;D **Brèphe, j'arrête de blablater je sais que je vous intéresse pas. _Goude Lektcheur_ Ah, j'oublais presque : les reviews sont les bienvenues !

_x_

**Chapitre V : Bienvenue chez les fous**

**Le Premier Avril **

Dans la logique des choses, un premier avril, on le passe tranquillement à regarder avec tranquillité un aimable paysage. Et à songer au fait que, si on vivait dans un monde de fous, notre dos serait couvert de petits animaux aquatiques qu'on vous aurait collé, dans le simple but de vous énerver et/ou amuser la galerie. Croyez-moi ou non, je vis dans un monde de fous. Depuis le début de la journée, plein de minuscules énergumènes se fendent la poire à se mettre derrière moi et à me coller ces trucs affreux. Il y en a un que j'ai grillé qui courait en ma direction et dont j'ai simplement attrapé le col de la chemise et murmuré avec gentillesse :

« Continue et tu verras à quoi ressemble un Weasley furax. »

On dirait pas comme ça, mais le petit a pris peur et il est parti en beuglant des trucs incompréhensibles. Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est « tomate », « vermicelle », et « ruisseau ». Mais si vous voulez mon avis, je n'ai rien à y comprendre.

**Toujours le Premier Avril**

C'est cool de se reposer tout seul dans sa chambre. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment _ma _chambre, puisque je la partage avec... un tas de gars. Mais l'intention est là. Et je ne suis pas non plus tout seul. En fait, il y a Harry devant moi qui me regarde écrire avec ses yeux de tartiflette battue et je sais pourquoi. Il veut que je l'accompagne faire la ronde avec Ginny et ses copains les zoulous pour faire peur aux plus jeunes et coller des poissons sur le dos de Luna Lovegood.

Harry Potter n'est pas aussi loyal et courageux qu'on pourrait le croire, il est un garçon comme les autres au fond. Très fond. Mais il manque un peu d'expérience Weasleyenne, si je puis me permettre. Il devrait savoir qu'on pourrait coller une baleine (même vraie) sur le dos de cette nana qu'elle ne le remarquerait même pas. C'est triste.

Il persiste, l'Elu. Il veut absolument m'entraîner dans ses délires à deux gallions. Mais je ne vais pas céder, non, surtout que j'ai mieux à faire comme :

_1. Mes devoirs de Potions._

_2. Choisir mon nouvel après-shampooing._

_3. Passer l'après-midi avec Hermione._

_4. Ecrire sur mon journal intime (exclusivement féminin, j'aurais presque oublié)._

_5. Vérifier les réserves de nourriture de mon nouvel animal de compagnie._

_6. Laver ma baguette._

_7. Classer par ordre alphabétique mes livres de cours._

_8. Passer l'aspi-je-ne-sais-quoi dans la salle commune._

_9. Rappeler à ma soeur combien elle est inutile et particulièrement agaçante lorsqu'elle est soit-disant amoureuse._

_10. Je sèche, là._

Ah, et vous vous demandez sûrement qui est mon nouvel animal de compagnie. Eh bien c'est un oiseau, ou plutôt moineau, de je ne sais quelle race mais que je trouve très mignon. Il n'a pas encore de nom, vous comprenez, je ne l'ai trouvé qu'hier soir en revenant du Chemin de Traverse. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime bien, il est d'ailleurs posé au bord de la fenêtre qu'il admire avec douceur. C'est tellement joli...

Harry : T'as fini d'écrire sur ton journal de fille ?

Ok. Ce n'était pas sympa du tout, Monsieur Potter. Premièrement, de m'interrompre pendant que j'écris (même si tu faisais ça du regard depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes). Deuxièmement, de dire que c'est un journal pour filles alors que je suis censé être ton "pote forever".

Bibi : Non j'ai pas fini.

Il me regarde avec ses yeux bizarres, comme qui dirait "je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce genre de trucs".

Harry : Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce genre de trucs.

Je devrais faire carrière dans la voyance. Mais je me prive bien de le lui dire, et réponds, d'une voix qui se veut mystérieuse :

« Moi au moins, j'ai des trucs intéressants à faire. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en ce moment en train d'embrasser avec fougue une certaine Ginny ? »

Ses yeux disent clairement qu'il n'en a aucune idée. Il toussote légèrement puis réplique :

« Elle a un entraînement de Quidditch. »

Oui, bien sûr Harry, et le pape Alfred m'a offert un piano à demi-queue pour Thanksgiving. Comment ose-t-il encore croire qu'il peut me mentir ?

Je lui fais part de mon regard n°52, genre "je ne suis pas dupe", auquel il a simplement répondu d'un haussement d'épaule et s'est retourné, plongeant son pif dans un livre qui, je suis sûr, est à l'envers.

**Encore et toujours le Premier jour du mois d'Avril**

J'ai croisé Fleur d'Anus quand je suis passé aux toilettes tout à l'heure. Il avait des tas de poissons collés sur toute la longueur de la colonne vertebrale. Je me demande s'il est au courant, ou s'il se les a collés lui-même pour faire croire qu'il y a encore des élèves à Poudlard qui n'ont pas peur de le toucher sans gants ou sortilèges de protection. N'empêche, ça doit être dur de vivre dans la peau de Rogue. Vous voulez une liste ? C'est parti, Parvati !

_10 Raisons qui font que Ron Weasley est heureux de ne pas être Fleur d'Anus Rogue_

_Par Ron le Magnifique_

_1. Ca doit être franchement dur de sentir mauvais du matin au soir, et de se dire que même si on se lave, on sentira quand même super mauvais._

_2. Il y a un fait non-négligeable, c'est que Rogue est doué pour les potions. Seulement, à quoi ça sert d'être doué en Potions ?_

_3. Ô tristesse inasouvissable que de vivre sans amour et sans baisers langoureux._

_4. Pour rien au monde je ne laisserais un seul de mes cheveux roux pour le tas de fils graisseux qui lui servent de masse capillaire._

_5. Les seules fois où on l'a vu rire, c'était quand..._

_C'était le jour du..._

_Avec le..._

_Non, en fait il n'a jamais rigolé._

_6. Je vous laisse remplir la suite._

Puisque, là tout de suite, je n'ai pas le temps, on m'attire vers le hall d'en-

**Le 2 Avril**

Le calme après la tempête. Merlin, jamais je n'ai vécu de meilleure journée Poisson d'Avril. Laissez-moi vous raconter. Comme dit précédemment, je me suis donc fait attirer (je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir mon mot) par Harry dans le hall d'entrée. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui se passait mais à en déduire par les hurlements de certaines Poufsouffle il y avait une "satanée géante bataille de mousse". Alors bon, l'idée de me faire engloutir sous des dizaines de gamins qui ne savent pas manier leur baguette, et qui me jettent de la mousse dessus, stop. Je zieute Harry comme s'il était le dernier dingo de la pêche aux mouches.

Lui :

- Allez Ron, ça fait super longtemps qu'on s'est pas éclatés.

Moi :

- Combien ?

Il jette un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre (super moche, soit-dit en passant).

- Treize heures.

Oui, bien sûr Harry, c'est énorme, et demain je reçois un vinyle de Frank Sinatra avec l'autographe de George Sand et la panoplie complète du Parfait Petit Sorcier ! Après lui avoir fait l'expression du je-te-trouve-fichtrement-stupide, je lui lance :

- Sais-tu combien d'années ça fait que Rogue n'a pas souri ?

L'Elu part dans un fou rire comme si j'étais _Krusty the clown _dans son nouveau spectacle avec des dophins habillés en poncho. Suis-je vraiment si marrant que ça ? Non, à mon avis. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander que déjà Ginny court en notre direction et... non, oh non... Pitié...

- SALUT RONNI-CHOU !

Et voilà, bravo Eugène, je suis trempé. Avant de mourir, je devrais noter quelque part pour ne pas oublier de tuer ma ringarde de soeur qui vient de me lancer une bombe-à-mousse. Aussitôt j'en chope une dans la main d'un p'tit gars qui court et la guerre est déclarée, et aura lieu dans les couloirs même qui mènent au hall d'entrée. Harry qui après être sorti de son fou rire ridicule se ralie à sa copine, ce qui me semble normal et d'ailleurs j'attends avec impatience la venue de ma douce, même si je suppose qu'elle est tranquille dans la bibliothèque à feuilleter la Gazette des Sorciers. Eh oui, Hermy est bien au-dessus de tout ça malheureusement.

La course-poursuite aura duré jusqu'au hall. Quand je rentre dans la grande salle un silence morbide y règne et on n'y voit même pas l'ombre d'un gorille. Un regard vers la porte me fait dire que les professeurs sont passés par là, mais avant de prendre la fuite j'entends derrière moi la voix de ce maudit Rusard :

- Weasley ! Potter ! Weasley ! Une heure de retenue chacun !

Inutile de dire bravo Eugène, là c'est la fanfare sur la table basse. Ok, je dois vous avouer que j'ai rarement eu d'heures de colle pour des trucs aussi injustes. Pour tout vous dire, je ne croyais même pas qu'il était sérieux. Mais comment rire avec Rusard ? Les seules plaisanteries qu'il ose faire sont plutôt lugubres, jugez par vous-mêmes :

- Vous me retrouverez dans les cachots vendredi prochain, vous tous. Je vous ferai goûter le sang qui me reste de cette pauvre petite Miss Teigne ! Hahaha !

C'était vachement fun, Argus. Maintenant je ne peux plus dormir de la nuit.

Mais revenons à nos lunettes en plastique. Pendant que l'ombre de Rusard contournait l'angle qui menait aux escaliers, Harry pousse un soupir de soulagement (que Ginny apprécie, je le lis dans son regard).

L'Elu :

- On fait quoi ?

Je manque de lui dire « On établit un théorème sur la diversité universelle et l'espace en général », puisque Ginégonde (appelez-la Ginevra aussi, mais personellement j'préfère la première option) prend la parole avec un sourire craignos :

- Tu parles de toi et moi ? On pourrait jarter mon frangin d'une manière ou d'une autre et...

J'ai l'impression de rêver, tout à coup. Parce que dans un rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar, ce genre de trucs pourrait tout à fait arriver. Non seulement ma soeur vient de confirmer mes hypothèses sur sa haine envers moi, mais en plus vient de me donner des affreuses images qui défilent dans ma tête... Oh, non, c'est trop ! Je ne peux vivre comme ça !

- Je vois qu'on en veut pas de moi ici. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, bande d'ingrats. _Hasta siempre_ !

Et c'est sur ces mots que je suis parti. J'ai tourné les talons, direction la bibliothèque pour un échange de salive avec ma dulcinée. Ah, et ne me demandez pas la définition de « Hasta siempre », j'ai entendu ça dans un film qui s'appelait _La Vie Passionante de Cinquante-Cinq Orphelins Chinois Miséreux Sans-Abri et Qui Sont Censés Aller A l'Ecole Mais Comme Ils n'Ont Pas de Sous Ils n'Y Vont Pas._

Une fois arrivé dans l'endroit préféré d'Hermione, je la cherche du regard partout mais je ne la trouve pas. Peut-être était-elle au toilettes, avec ses problèmes exclusivement féminins. Je m'assois sans dire bonjour à la dame qui bosse ici, puisque je ne la connais pas et travailler dans une bibliothèque est loin d'être un style de vie qui me convient. Je feuillette un journal dont la Une parlait des prochaines élections au Ministère de la Magie. Les pages étaient fines et remplies à rabords par des petites lettres minuscules. Je ferme rapidement cet objet de malheur et le repose sur la table.

Je balaye la pièce du regard et soudain une silhouette que je ne connais que trop bien fait son entrée. _Yatta_ ! Enfin, elle est là ! Hermy s'approche de moi, les mains derrière le dos, et me fait un poutou.

Elle :

- Vous avez fait beaucoup de bruit tout à l'heure, la bibliothèque était vraiment le seul endroit où on pouvait espérer avoir le calme.

Bibi :

- Navré. Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière toi ?

C'est vrai après tout. Je suppose que c'est un cadeau. Par contre, si ce sont des bagues de fiançailles je risquerais de prendre un peu de temps pour dire oui. Je n'ai que 17 balais, eh oui mesdames.

_10 Cadeaux que Mione est susceptible de m'offrir _

_Par "Ronni-Chou"_

_1. Une brosse à cheveux, histoire de mettre en place ces tiffs roux et rebelles._

_2. Un pull avec un W de Weasley dessus._

_3. Une cage pour mon nouveau zozio._

_4. Des caramels au Whisky Pur-Feu._

_5. Une nouvelle montre (parce que j'vais donner la mienne à Harry, celle qu'il a est vraiment hideuse)._

_6. Le nouveau CD de Diana Ross (mais non j'suis pas fan !)_

_7. Une nouvelle plume pour écrire dans mon journal intime. Exclusivement féminin._

_8. La compile de tous les greatest hits de David Bowie._

_9. Une range-baguette (mais non pas le pain)._

_10. Un câlin et plein de petits bisous ! _

Et le mystère va être découvert et... et... Elle me sourit d'un air amusé et... je vois que ça a une forme assez ronde... OH NON ! Avant de mourir, je devrais noter quelque part pour ne pas oublier de tuer mon adorable petite-amie qui vient de m'asséner d'un coup sec une bombe-à-mousse. Je suis trempé, pour la deuxième fois. Surtout que mon t-shirt venait de sécher ! Pff.

Elle est pliée en deux, Hermione, en plus.

- T'es vraiment trop mignon.

Et elle me prend dans ses bras, même si je suis tout mouillé et que je la regarde, sans rien dire, à moitié confus, tel un chien battu. Une _tartiflette battue_, pour être plus précis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BONUS **

**Le 3 Avril**

Le jour se lève, et les oiseaux chantent. Tiens, en parlant d'oiseaux, où est mon nouveau compagnon ? Je le cherche du regard. Hier soir, il était posé sur le bord de la fenêtre et il regardait sûrement le ciel avec autant d'amertume que peut avoir un volatile.

Je me lève, et je chante. Non, je ne chante pas, mais c'était pour le style. Bref, je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il n'est pas encore en train de faire le farceur, mais l'animal n'est pas là. Rapidement, une pensée vient jusqu'à mon esprit et j'imagine le pire. Je cours jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre et me penche pour voir ce qu'il y a en dessous. Des buissons, un arbre, des fleurs, des buissons et... le cadavre de mon petit zozio allongé sur l'herbe ! Oh non !

Je suis dans l'obligation de faire parvenir à tous mes camarades de chambre (qui dorment encore) la terrible nouvelle :

- Il est MORT ! Il a sauté ! L'oiseau est MORT !

Aucune réponse. Décidément, je ne suis le bienvenu nulle part. Une voix vient m'interrompre dans mes pensées, c'est celle de Harry.

- J'étais sûr qu'il ne savait pas voler. Bon, tant pis. Toutes mes condoléances, Ronni-chou.

Avant de mourir, je devrais noter quelque part pour ne pas oublier de tuer mon meilleur ami qui vient de m'appeler Ronni-chou et qui en plus se fiche complètement de la vie (ou plutôt la mort) de mon compagnon que j'aimais tant.

_x_

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors, ce chapitre ? Je l'ai écrit d'une traite, j'espère que vous l'aimez. Des reviews seraient-elles de trop ? Allez, sioupééééééé regard suppliant A quand le prochain chapitre ? J'sais pas. Mais bientôt j'espère, d'ailleurs je l'ai déjà en tête mais c'est un secret **xP**


End file.
